Crossing Paths
by Latalia
Summary: Okay, I fixed a few things on my profile and then reuploaded this....I beg you to R and R! I put blood, sweat, and soul into this one.


Disclaimers and such~ Allo luvs! Ummm, the concept of the Night World, lamia, and any stuff that I'm forgetting that happens to   
be in the fic belong strictly to the goddess Lisa J herself. 

Something I do have claim to however in my sad little life are the characters of Amanda Liberty, Rockie and Winter Sage! Jon   
Regan belongs to a good friend of mine in Alaska, cause well he's the inspiration for his namesake. Thorn Blackshoot belongs to my   
best friend Tara who's also the inspiration. And last, and certainly least, Jason happens to belong to my annoying older   
brother….therefore he doesn't have that big of a part in the fic. HA! 

~**~ This indicates the beginning of a new section, however throughout the story they are songs I thought up to describe the   
next chapter or whatever ~**~ 

Give you a candy if you read and review! 

~**~ This is the turning of a page, this is the lasting feel of new ~**~ Paul Okanfold's Trance Fixed 

Amanda ignored the sensation of being enveloped in shadows as Rockie leaned precariously over her shoulder, intently   
overseeing her work under his classic 76' Ford truck's hood. 

"So, are you done yet?" Rockie's voice snapped from her back, his dinner plate sized hand clamped down on her teensy shoulder   
and shook her. 

Amanda sighed inside the square cavernous box of the Ford's front end, dragging the back of her hand across her forehead to   
remove the heavy damp feeling of sweat trickles. A groan slid from her throat as she rose herself off the block engine's side panel and   
hopped backwards onto her flat feet, she was just topping five feet and working on the two and a half inch lifted truck was a job strictly   
for tip toes and an extended waist. 

She lazily slammed the open hood shut with a metal clang, reaching behind her small frame to wrench an oil rag from the back   
pocket of her work overalls she turned towards Rockie with a blazing grin. 

"All done!" She chirped, moving her dirty hands around inside the folds of her rag. 

Rockie's hand sagged down to give her collarbone an affectionate tap with his fist, Amanda stumbled back from the impact   
slightly. 

"Excellent! Shrimp, your magic seizes to amaze me!" Then he released her shoulder and rummaged through his own back pocket,   
producing forth a thick leather wallet and then rifling through it. "What do I owe you?" 

Amanda suddenly grew mischievous, peeking out from beneath the thick curtain of her spiky bangs and wagging her eyebrows.   
"No charge, on one condition!" She warned, raising one of her tiny little fingers in the air. 

"Name it!" 

"You have to set up a date between me and Winter!" She announced, bouncing slightly on the heels of her tennis shoes. 

Instantly the transformation on Rockie's face took place, from cheerful preppie slightly doofyness to solemn and unbelieving.   
"Umm, lemme' think about it-" A short pause while he stroked at his goatee, looking rather thoughtful. Then he jerked his eyes back to   
her from the garage ceiling to her wide ones and suddenly looked menacing. "No." 

"Why not?" Amanda whined, balling up her small fists and pounding them against her hips. 

"Listen twerp, trust me when I say this, Winter wouldn't give you the time of day. Ever. You're not his- type- per say." 

Amanda felt her face fall into an unfamiliar pose, utter sadness. 

Rockie and Winter Sage happened to be the amazing brotherly duo in their small hick town, the ultimate pair of heart breakers.   
Each was wanted by every female within range, they attracted available and all ready claimed girls to them with more potency than   
flames to fluttering moths. 

There was a slim margin of age difference between the two, while Winter was born in January Rockie followed suit in September of   
the same year, so in short they occupied the same classes and same grade level. 

It was a brain overload for the estrogen filled population at East High, torture in the form of perfect Apollo designed bodies. 

Rockie was the smaller of the two, only in height however as both seniors were built like fleshy diesel trucks. Each looked like they   
had been downing steroids since birth, and weight lifted every day for a good three hours. The product was magnificent; their bodies   
were temples for solid muscle and nothing more, no body fat to speak of. Thirty-four inch biceps when flexed and arms as thick as   
Amanda's waist was wide. 

Bodies to die for was the understatement of the century, she'd just leave it at that. 

Rockie also had the lighter features, from his pale caramel skin tone to his wet sand colored hair and his marbleized cobalt   
eyes. He even had a few painfully cute freckles when you looked close enough, covering his nose and under his eyes like a raccoon   
mask. His smile was the wider, a Cheshire grin with two perfect rows of blinding white covered by a line thin upper lip and a happily   
swollen shaped bottom one. His chin had a definite squared off shape to it, and a dent in it's center as though someone had poked   
their finger tip there and left a permanent mark. 

Cute little farm boy, that's the analogy that always came to mind. 

Winter, was not plain like his brother. Winter was, the infamous wonder of the world, never boring, always a dizzying   
excitement. 

His eyes were wickedly slanted and an untainted black, as void as the empty space between stars at night. 

Amanda knew his hair to be a deep color too, close to black if not the color itself, but the information was a rare thing as no   
one else had ever seen him with hair but her, Jason and Rockie. He made it a definite rule to completely shave his scalp as often as   
ladies shaved their legs, it shown back in the slightest light with the brilliance of a waxed floor. Winter was also the niftiest tanned color,   
a milked and creamed filled coffee that perfectly contrasted with his rather pale brother. 

Amanda gaped back, "I-I don't get it." 

Rockie sighed, lifting his sleek Ray Bans to massage the bridge of his nose and squinting shut his eyes. "I have this really   
weird deja vu feeling, haven't we had this conversation before twerp?" 

"Yeah, we have. Expect the last time we did you said the reason was that I was too young, well, now I'm seventeen going on   
adult hood. And I want a freaking straight answer for once!" 

Rockie laughed then, a deep chainsaw like rumble with a twang as he threw his head back, exposing his thick throat with it's 3-D   
Adam's Apple jutting out at an angle. "Listen kiddo, honestly, this is no conspiracy against you! You're just not the type he'd go for,   
considering you're our best friend's kid sister!" 

"Bull shit." Amanda snorted, crossing her arms smugly over her chest and tapping a mountain foot incased boot against the   
cement floor impatiently. "Maybe I'm not his type because he doesn't date hmm?" 

"W-what do you mean?" Rockie asked, sobering and asking deeper questions with a raise of his tan caterpillar eyebrow. 

Everyone knew that Rockie dated as easily and often as he breathed, not shocking considering the flock of adoring female fans   
that lined up in the hundreds to serve the Sage brothers, whatever their wishes may be. However, their efforts were shooed away   
defiantly by Winter. 

In the six years that Amanda had known the brothers, never once had she known Winter to have any sort of social interaction with   
any girl outside of forced study groups, the occasional pep talk between him and one of the girls on his soccer team, small instances   
when he said more than five words to Amanda while she and Jason were hanging with the brothers, or the rare female teacher he   
allowed to corner him and suffer through endless congratulations on his expected scholarships. 

Winter did not date, so how the hell could he have a type? 

Amanda asked so much aloud to Rockie who was tossing the Ford keys back and forth in his hands through the air. 

In turn Rockie shrugged, "That's my point! He doesn't date because no one fits the requirements he sets." 

"Is he...gay?" 

Rockie blinked once, twice, and then snorted and shook his head. "Moron, no, he's not he just- listen, trust me on this. There's   
just no chance that Winter would give you the time of day, and we think of you as extended family you know, you and Jason, it'd be all   
weird. Don't worry about it, I happen to know plenty of guys on the team that would kill to take you out." 

"I'm not interested about other guys, thanks much." Amanda snorted, snatching the flung keys in mid air and shaking them at   
his face for emphasis. "You know I've liked Winter since, like, forever!" 

"All the more reason for you to GET OVER IT." Rockie's hand lashed out before Amanda could so much as blink and reclaimed his   
keys, and then he was inside the car snapping his seat buckle in place and gliding from the garage. 

Amanda stared after him, hands dropping limply to her sides and a forlorn sigh finding itself through her blue lipstick covered lips.   
Rousing herself awake found her dragging her feet towards the garage's side door, where it opened into the Liberty household kitchen.   
Amanda pushed herself through the screen door with her elbow and it slammed shut with a deafening 'whack' behind her and the throb   
of it's spring followed her into the living room. 

~**~ If I would praise you then would you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holdin my hand? I'll take   
you by my side with my superhuman, my kryptonite ~**~ Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down 

Winter could imagine his ears swiveling around at the faint muffled sounds of the front door opening, foot steps on the stone graphite   
walkway, and then the door slamming shut. 

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked in the same unvarying deep monotone he'd developed over the years. 

The arrival sighed from behind him over the living room couch's back, dropping what Winter presumed to be a book laden   
backpack to the floor and then Rockie's form slithered around the far arm rest and flopped into the adjacent Lay-Z boy recliner. Rockie   
nodded to himself and then flipped backwards in the chair, stretching out the entire seat and propping his outstretched legs up, toeing   
off his Rebooks and letting them fall to the wine carpet. 

"Yeah, I got delayed." 

Winter caught the strange note in his brother's voice, he turned his head away from the small television resting on the night stand   
in the corner and wagged an eyebrow. "Oh? And who exactly detoured you? Jason?" 

Rockie chuckled wildly, raking a clawed hand through his tussled ear tip length hair. "No actually, strange enough I had the   
weirdest little conversation with Amanda." 

Winter fought the sudden lodge of his heart skipping, and forced down his now rapid pulse rate. "About what?" 

"You." 

Such a simple word sent Winter's head spinning with wild thoughts, he said as much with a stiff grimace of his slender face. 

Amanda Marie Liberty was the only thing in his life that was complicated. 

He woke up every morning at the same early time, hours before his brother stirred to life, simply to dash across town where he   
held a part time position at the car wash from three thirty till his first class of the day at East High, which this semester happened to be   
advanced psychology. 

Then he herded himself down the hall like every other student to his two classes before lunch, British Literature and then Biology. 

At lunch he walked to the student parking lot to the same parking space day after day where Rockie parked that damn antique   
Ford of his, where the others would be waiting. The others meaning the few people in the school that he could actually stand for more   
than five seconds, his brother of course and the Liberty siblings. 

However one happened to have a different interest all together to him than his child hood playmate and soccer team co-captain. 

Amanda was a devastating beauty, even for night people standards. Her small petite oval face had the effect of being over   
crowded with her golf ball sized doe eyes, the kind of eyes that showed each emotion she went through as clearly as the writing's in a   
book. Whatever ploy she might put on, you only had to look at her eyes and instantly know what she was feeling inside. Whether the   
emerald orbs were golf ball wide with their painfully obvious adoration for him, or fell at the ends when she was worried, he knew every   
position as well if not better than Amanda herself. 

Her shoulder length hair also displayed her personality, blue was the essential color of calmness and ease, and she'd spent   
endless years painstakingly bleaching her hair and then dying it the perfect color of frosted sky. Honestly he'd forgotten what color the   
locks truly were, if you were to hand him a survey which's first question was 'name Amanda's hair color' he'd put blue without hesitation. 

What amazed him most of all was her devil may care attitude, a modern day dare-devil who truly would try anything once. She lived in   
the moment, no matter the possible danger or consequences. She was the tiniest little thing Winter had ever seen outside of the fourth   
grade, yet she seemed to sport bigger preverbal balls than any of the guys he knew. And he was pretty sure with all her tom-boy   
tendencies she was more man than any of them put together, speaking about a different matter than simple gender that is. 

The combination sent his head swirling, there simply was no categorizing Amanda, she was an entirely different breed that neither   
Night World nor her human kind could hope to dissect and understand. 

Well, that wasn't true exactly. He wanted to understand her like that, to know everything about her, and he wouldn't hesitate to try   
if the laws allowed such a thing. For now he was just pacified with watching her untainted and classic innocence form a safe distance, the   
ever dutiful observer for everything she did, whether she knew it or not. 

"What about-or dare I ask?" Winter gulped out playfully, clicking the mute button on the remote and leaning forward on the couch   
expectantly. 

"Well, the poor little thing has it out for you bad brother man. She kept asking why you didn't date and such, a lot of questions." 

Winter understood the last part, a warning of some kind. Prying humans into night worlder affairs didn't last long, even if they   
were like family it was duty to dispose of them before they literally dug themselves a grave with the knowledge they gained. 

God, he hoped he wouldn't have to hurt her. 

"I'll talk to her." Winter tinged the word talk with the lowest note his neutral voice could muster, praying his brother would breeze   
over the subject and trust him. 

Rockie smiled and nodded, "I knew you would man, good job." 

Damn, I should be in drama class. You don't see acting like that outside of movies. 

~**~ I am, rosemary's granddaughter, the spitting image of my father, and when the day is done my momma's still my biggest fan.   
Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy, but I've got friends that love me! That's who I am ~**~ Who I am by some country singer   
who's name escapes me (lol) 

Amanda nodded her head limply to the steady rat-a-tat-tat beat Jon was setting for her on the snares, trying to follow the rhythm as her   
fingers hovered clawed like over the six strings of her guitar. 

When Jon's drum beats settled into a steady vibrating throb she half heartedly plucked at the selected stings of her bass, waiting   
for Thorn's metallic sounding lead guitar to kick up the song to their usual fast paced grunge rock. 

Suddenly, the cordless phone mounted on the far wall of the Blackshoot's garage sprang to life with a ring. Thorn's mouth flopped   
closed from the lyrics she was nearly about to begin, and her guitar trails died mid note. "Hold on just a sec guys." 

Amanda's hand flopped away from the strings and she shoved it and the other into her front pockets, letting the bass dangle   
from it's strap around her shoulder and sliding a rouge extension wire from the amps back and forth with the tip of her Van shoe. 

"Hey 'dere sugah! It's Wintah' on the phone for yeh'!" Thorn called in her stone heavy southern accent. 

Amanda instantly shot to life, swinging the bass of her shoulder to the makeshift stage made from ply wood and then half ran   
half lunged to the out stretched hand which waggled the phone about at her tauntingly. 

Thorn smirked knowingly as Amanda forced out a quick breath before ripping the phone away and making 'shoo' 'go away'   
motions with quick flicks of her hand. Thorn made a quick fishy kiss to the air and then sauntered back to the stage where Jon was   
leaning against his China top stand and looking painfully bored. 

Amanda cleared her throat, covering the receiver of course, before speaking into the square shaped device. "Hullo?" 

"Hey kiddo, I was wondering what's up with you after you're done with practice." 

"Um, nothing I couldn't break with a sludge hammer." She joked playfully, fidgeting and tugging on the hem of her hooded sweat   
shirt and dancing from foot to foot with the flustered feeling of actually getting a call from her fatal crush. 

He chuckled quickly, "Seriously though, can I stop by after you're finished? I have some...homework you could be a really big help   
on in shop class." 

"No problem, we should be finished around nine thirty. That okay with you?" Ahh, sweet relief. Amanda was no genius, she slipped   
past most of her classes on extra credit and strictly luck, but shop class was defiantly an area she could handle. Anything that involved   
mechanical labor she could handle actually, from cars like Rockie's Ford which frequented her garage often to a busted toaster soon to   
be fixed under the encouraging touch of her deft hands. 

"That's fine, see you then, be outside okay?" 

"Okay, bie." 

"Buh bye." Click. 

She bit her lip while smiling, working the phone into place on it's stand and dreamily prancing back to the practice session. Jon   
and Thorn were messing around on the abandoned guitars, plucking at strings and creating a rather well managed rendition of Twinkle   
Twinkle Little Star. 

Thorn's head snapped up in attention when Amanda threw herself backwards onto the stage, resting on her back with arms out   
stretched and chest puffing in and out. 

"W'hell? What'd prince charming there wh'ant?" Thorn quipped, reaching up to sweep a rope thick chunk of mahogany colored hair   
behind her ear as she looked down into Amanda's goofily smiling face. 

Jon nodded encouragingly and smiled, the only thing he could offer on the subject since a wild dog attack on his fourth birthday   
had left his wind pipe permanently ruptured and rendered him mute. His waist long dusty black hair fell into his cool gray eyes as he   
implored her, one hand absently twirling a drum stick around baton style. 

"Nothing special, he just wants some help with shop class homework. Poor guy doesn't know a Phillips screw driver from a wrench." 

Thorn's face twisted as she fell into deep thought from the comment. 

"What is it Thorn?" 

"Oh, well, I'm sure it's nothing." Thorn muttered, brushing away the subject with a toss of her head and settling the guitar around   
her mid section as she prepared to resume practice. "Ish' just th'at, being the office assistant at sh'kool Ah pretty much know everyone's   
schedules and umm...Winter don't 'ave shop class." 

~**~ Baby, you make me feel like a million dollar bill. And your cute little smile's nearly driving me wild. Yeah, I'm one lucky dog that   
just can't lose. But that's enough about me, let's talk about you. ~**~ Let's talk about you by Aaron Tippin 

His little Amanda. 

Jon Regan had known for a long time know that when he left his humble little pack of made werewolves, he'd start his own and   
lead with Amanda as his alpha mate. 

He watched her now with his keen all-seeing eyes as she recollected herself from the puddle of flustered school girl she'd just   
been, that damn Sage kid did weird things to her. Made her act like a fickle human girl, skittish and an annoying fit of giggles for every   
handsome guy that crossed their path. Which wasn't like her at all, she was the essence of composure and adult way beyond her years. 

If there was disorganization, by golly Amanda would take charge as a commendable leader and fix the wrongs. If there was   
unnecessary drama in a friend's life she snorted at the unimportant problems and brushed them away like so much dirt under a rug. If   
there was work, especially the physical kind, to be done Amanda would do it whether she had help or no. 

She was the perfect mate, and they contrasted each other well. 

Her with her radiating aura of warmth and acceptance, Jon with his utter sincerity and devastating calm. Her with her bright   
features of blue and sparkling green eyes, him with his ironed flat raven black hair and dull gray eyes. She was always sporting stylish   
wide legged blue jeans and cute little baby tee shirts, he seemed to live in his black duster and faded camouflage pants and lace up   
regiment boots. He'd never told her as such, hell, he couldn't. The very attack that'd transformed him into the sleek Timber wolf form   
had rendered him forever without a peep. 

Jon didn't know if she thought of him as anything more than a fellow student and band mate, but it didn't matter. Once he was   
strong enough to leave the pack and fend for himself he'd choose her, and there would be now way to refuse his gift. He'd attack her   
like he'd once been if there were complications, then he'd be her mentor and her only friend in the world. Wolfs were not loner animals,   
by nature they craved companionship, and he'd be more than ready to offer her that and more. 

He stared at the crown of her skull now as she stood in front of his set and plucked at strings to follow the beat he was setting,   
nearly boring a hole into the back of her cranium with the intensity of his stare. 

What the hell are yeh' doing Jon? A husky southern voice echoed through his head. 

He twisted his head around to find Thorn glaring at him with the same intensity, looking fearfully protective of her best friend. 

Jon shrugged, When is it a crime to look at Amanda? 

It's a crime, friend, she hissed. To look at her like that, like ya' wh'ant to rip a piece offa' her. 

I would never do that to her, after all she's going to be my wife. 

Says you. 

Jon felt a promising growl erupt from deep within his chest, his thin lips lifted up in a snarl while Amanda played on oblivious. Oh yeah?   
What the hell is that supposed to mean Thorn? 

What's to say Winter doesn't get to her before you? Or even me? I'd love to have her as a playmate too. 

You and Winter have both had your chance with her, I backed off for you and she slammed you. She's not...like that. 

Like what? A lesbian? Oh, I'm her best friend, a couple of millenniums with me faithfully by her side will change her mind I'm pretty sure. 

Jon felt his eyes widen, hell there was a time when he would have ripped his own throat out for a chance with Thorn Blackshoot.   
Who just happened to be the most dangerously beautiful lamia this side of the mountains, every guy in their right mind would love to   
see her seduction in effect. What was to stop her charm from seeping into someone who was all ready so very close to her, like   
Amanda? 

Don't worry about it, I've got ages to convince her there's nothing better than me and what I can give her. You however have got a small   
window of opportunity kid, Winter's not going to be able to hold back much longer from her. 

Jon nodded then jerked his head away from her silky mental laughter, whatever Winter was up to it was stopping tonight after she   
was safely asleep in her home. Jon visited her many times over the years, but tonight she would leave with him come dawn. 

~**~ Girl I knew the first time, that I seen your pretty eyes, it was gonna take a damn good line to make a girl like you   
surprised. I knew you were a woman with class, way down to earth, I could tell by the way you let them down easy; when the other guys   
tried to flirt, and I do…~**~ Let me Know by Jon B 

Every memory Winter had of the sweet little imp named Amanda was sweet, and sacred to his heart. 

For instance, the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her. It was following his first league soccer game with his future high school team, he'd   
been maybe ten at the time. On the field he'd found a quick friend in the lanky dirty kid named Jason, with a mop of disheveled blonde   
hair covered in dirt from putting heart and soul into the game, along with every other inch of his skinny body. He had the strangest   
smile then, only one corner shot up and he was missing more teeth than he owned then. 

Afterwards when they all galloped away to their parents Winter strayed from his father, who he distinctly remembered was flirting   
with a pretty mom and looked not to be bothered, so instead he shadowed Jason to his family. 

There, balancing like some grand stork on one scrawny leg atop a spare soccer ball, arms waving about in the empty arm for   
stability, was Amanda. She'd been five then, her body looking to small for her pretty cherub face. 

Jason giggled at her and then smirked while his foot lashed out and kicked the ball out from under her, with a squeak of surprise   
she dropped harshly to the ground and 'umphed' against the cleat plodded ground. 

Her older brother hugged his gut and laughed furiously while Winter simply blinked and reached down to heft the tiny thing up,   
"Here." 

She was all ready up by then, massaging the elbow that'd absorbed the impact. "I'm fine, s'anks anyways." 

Winter found himself grinning to himself, the music blaring forth from his stereo mere back ground static. The black tar road   
came at his car's fender like warp speed in the old Star Trek re-runs he watched late at night, the partitioned lines zipping flashes of   
double yellow and spotted white. 

Driving fast he found cleared his mind, and god knows he needed it clear and capable of handling what he was going to do. 

Punishment for turning vermin into a vampire was severe, the sentences ranged from imprisonment to execution. However, his   
clever little mind had figured a way around any punishment on his part, yet would still leave Amanda belonging to his world and free for   
him to pursue in any manor the two of them could figure out. 

Winter chuckled good-humouredly, he knew exactly what manor, Amanda happened to be a key player in every sexual fantasy   
he'd had since about the age of fifteen. But he was no deve, he respected her and maybe even loved her and wouldn't pull anything   
without consent. Though he knew damn good and well she felt the same way, often without knowing it she projected flashes of   
what-could-be's between him and her at 

Winter and received them clear as a bell. 

His favorite so far was the quick mental creation she had concocted of their honeymoon night someday. 

Now, he was going to collect. 

One summer night he'd been out driving, most likely searching for twilight joggers to snatch a quick pint from. However he found   
himself steering expertly from memory to the Liberty household, his Acura slipped to a stop on the street curb. 

His eyes found her bedroom's bay window on the second floor almost instantly and he stared at it for endless centuries it seemed,   
licking his lips and fidgeting in his seat as he imagined her spilled over her bed covers and sleeping soundly. 

Then a quick rustle of the bushes brought his attention to the ground, where non other than that geeky werewolf Goth friend of   
her's darted out and then hurled himself up the distance from the hickabus bushes and flung into the open window. Winter was worried   
then, he remembered distinctly his feeling of protectiveness and wanting to burst from the car and beat the holy shit out of that panty   
raider or whatever he was up to. 

Before he could talk himself into or out of the idea the black bulky figure of Jon leapt down from the window, and then slunk back   
into the shadows with the tails of his duster trailing behind. 

The entire strange interaction had taken place perhaps five minutes, then Winter simply drove home. It wasn't right to worry   
about what'd happened, especially to a human, he could be killed for even wanting to do something against Jon's supposed feeding. So   
he pushed the night to the far reaches of his memory, until the night after when he drove back to the Victorian style house around the   
same time. 

Midnight on the dot Jon reappeared the same fashion he had before. 

Actually, every night he returned and so did Winter. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on, just putting two and two   
together. Apparently, Amanda's charm and captivity didn't exclude other night worlders. 

Hell, dose everyone want the poor girl's body?! 

Using one hand to steer, Winter used the other to count his competition for the fair hand of miss Liberty. 

Okay, of course there's that fire hydrant marker Jon. He pointed one finger into the air. 

Then strangely enough there was the lamia babe Thorn Blackshoot, who happened to be Amanda's best friend of three years.   
He'd heard rumor from reliable sources that last year while the two were on an outdoors' fieldtrip for pys ed Thorn had tried 'stuff' on his   
poor Amanda, and he'd been getting vibes for a long time now that there was something more to their relationship than simple slumber   
parties and treks through the mall....to Thorn at least. 

That's two. Another finger in the air, creating a peace sign. 

Rockie makes three. 

He wasn't sure that front was anything to worry about, Rockie followed the laws like a nineteenth century Puritan and would never try   
anything more than wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am. He'd never take care of her the way Winter would. 

Himself, he deserved a raised finger too. 

He added one finger for all the guys he knew that would pounce on her and relive her of her clothing if they had the chance at   
school, from seniors to freshmen and guys her own age in the junior class. 

"This will be interesting." Winter mumbled to himself, sneering. 

All the sexual tension that'd been building up between the six of them for perhaps a year now was about to go down tonight, and   
at midnight he'd win the prize even if she was going to turn out a werewolf. If he loved her as vermin, loving a mutt would be that much   
easier. 

~**~ Let's sing the doom song! Doom, de, doom, de, doom, de doom ~**~ The doom song by GIR from Invader Zim (lmfao) 

Amanda snickered, peering at her reflection in Thorn's amazingly hawk like eyes and fussing with her sky hair. 

"So," She pirouetted, turning this way and that and smoothing out wrinkles on her printed tee and jeans where she found them.   
"How do I look?" 

Thorn's face fell slightly, her head ducked to stare at Amanda's lips. "You look beautiful, you know that baka." 

Amanda smiled warmly; Thorn always knew what to say in times like this. Even if her particular type of criticism was a bit   
unnerving, Amanda wasn't ignorant and knew well that Thorn wanted more than a friendship between them. As much as Amanda loved   
Thorn, it was hard to say no as firmly as she might to someone else of the same sexual preference. She just didn't know if she would   
ever be that experimental, ever. 

Amanda reached out testily with her small hand towards Thorn's slumped shoulders, a honk from the street stopped her   
comforting action mid way. She jerked off the porch stairs of Thorn's house and shakily plodded down the red brick walkway backwards,   
staring into Thorn's cold and frightening eyes imploringly. "I'll call you later?" 

Thorn nodded, a red haze steadily extending out from her pupils and turning the golden eyes into an inferno of lava. 

"Wish me luck?" 

Thorn nodded again, "Luck." 

"Tell Jon bye for me if you see him! Laters!" Amanda waved again before twisting forwards and tramping down to the sleek sea   
green colored Acura, who's passenger side door was open broadly and the dark interior swallowed her up quickly. 

Thorn glared at the car's fading headlights as Winter sped away, waiting for them to turn the corner before she spun and yanked   
open her front door. 

"Be useful for once and tail them, see what that asshole is up to. If anything happens to her, I'll make a new rug from your   
corpse, understand?" Thorn ordered over her shoulder to the crouching dark figure to the side of her porch steps. She heard the rustle of   
cloths as the well hidden and undetected Jon nodded and scampered away through the shadows in the direction the car'd gone. 

Thorn slammed shut her door harshly, the sound echoing down the length of her suburban block like a gun shot. 

~**~ I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday, parking by the lake and there was not another car in sight.   
And I never had a girl looking any better than you did , all the kids at school they were wishing they were me that night….and we're   
glowin like the metal on the edge of the knife! Glowin like the metal on the edge of a knife. C'mon, hold on tight ~**~ Paradise by   
Meatloaf 

Amanda gave Winter her best cheesy smile as she clamored in his sleek little car, settling into the passenger seat and clamping the   
seat belt around her. 

"Hey buu~uudy! Where to, your place or my house? I don't think my parents are awake and Jason's home with that new girlfriend   
of his." 

"Bianca." Winter mumbled, staring intently ahead as he tried to remember the way to the secluded little spot he'd found, with the   
same Bianca in fact. He'd 'taken her home' after a beer keger celebrating the football team's victory over Central, their rival school in   
every and all events. 

She was a cheerleader and not entirely new at the whole thing, in slurred drunkenness she'd directed him far out of town, almost   
an exact mid point between the foot of the first Rocky Mountain peak and the endless sea of wild grass. 

A little road darted quickly off the high way and anyone else would miss it, there was no reason for anyone else to take the road   
considering there was nothing out there for a good fifty miles. Isolation. 

Amanda snapped her fingers, "Yeah! That's her! Ummm," her eyes darted around franticly, peering through the limo tinted windows as   
the spaces between ranch houses grew greater. "Didn't we just pass the exit?" 

"Yeah we did, Einstein." 

Amanda felt the burning sensation rise to her face as Winter's slender hand un-expectantly reached across the manual shifter and   
wrapped around her nearest one, which she'd been tapping against her arm rest, it stilled instantly with the sweet feeling of flesh on   
flesh. 

She peered over at him from beneath her rouge bangs, nibbling on her lower lip as she intently studied Winter's slated profile against   
the glow of street lamps out side few and far between. His nose slopped gently and didn't have a true point, his chin almost seemed to   
pull down and was more squared than even his brothers. His lips were puckered, meaning he was deep in thought as she'd learned over   
the years, and the faint sound of humming was throbbing from the closed mouth over the low volume radio. 

His opal eyes swiveled away from the road to flash her a wink, "What're ya thinking about kiddo? You can tell me." 

"I was wondering…what brought this all about? This morning I well, we, Rockie and I were talking, and he said you'd never give me   
the time of day." She said, lowering her slim and perfectly shaped eyebrows into a straight contemplating line. 

"My brothers a fucking moron." 

His left hand, the one he was using to guide the car along by, suddenly pulled towards her side of the car and the machine's bulk   
followed, sliding onto a narrow pathway off the road that looked to have been created by wagon wheels hundreds of years ago. They   
soon found themselves covered in wild grass growing well beyond the door handles, the only light to be found was the neon green glow   
of the dash board panel and the dimmed headlights. Winter cruised on happily, Amanda found herself shuffling closer to his body   
against her seat belt. 

Once when she was ten she'd gone horse back riding by herself for the first time in a place like this, during summer on her Uncle   
Fred's ranch in Montana. Before anyone else woke up that day she'd gone out to the barn and saddled up her favorite horse on the Lazy   
Q's herd, a stone gray mare named Puck. 

She and Puck'd run the entire time, she'd laughed and yelled to the nothingness of the pinkening Montana sky until she couldn't   
breath and Puck needed water. It was then she decided to turn back, there was only a slight problem, she'd gone past every last pasture   
fence or any other familiar marker. 

It had been horrible, during the two and a half days they wandered about looking for some sign of human life Puck had run   
herself down. And when the mare finally broke her leg trying to carry Amanda across a paralysis river bed she promptly broke a leg.   
Amanda sat and cried over the mare for the next night until near noon the rescue party found her. 

The event had been more than traumatic, the man who found her later admitted he'd never seen someone so close to death as   
she was then and kept for a good two weeks after. And of course she still suffered, it was a constant spider tickling about in her memory   
that she'd taken Puck's life, it was her fault. 

A stifled sob escaped her throat and Winter's arms were suddenly around her holding and rocking. "Hey, shh, it's okay! What's the   
matter?" 

"N-nothing." She mumbled. Great, he's finally seeing you as dating material and the first thing you do is start crying? Baka, baka, baka! 

She gave her widest grin and then looked over the circle of his arms out the windows. The car had come to a stop in a nearly perfect   
circle shaped clearing, just like one of those crop circles she saw on the local news once. It was eerily beautiful, the stars over head could   
now shine down and cast their glow since there weren't so many grass stalks to seep through and now they and the car were illuminated   
in milky white. 

"It's, beautiful." She offered, turning back to him with the same grin. 

He smiled soothingly, using the pose they'd been stuck in to pull her even closer. Amanda felt their chests collide and the skin where   
each of their hearts pounded, met. The separate beats soon enveloped each other's rhythm and they were beating to the same quick   
pulse. His chin had settled on the crown of her head, however not before he dropped a quick kiss on her hairline. 

Now he was stroking her hair, smoothing it out against her back and simultaneously reaching over his chest with his other arm to unclick   
his seat belt. Amanda felt her body quake as the snap of his seat belt falling away brought him even closer, the sound of his body   
sliding against his chair sending shivers down her back. 

"Are you comfy?" He asked, his voice a bit gruff and strained. 

Amanda nodded slowly, trying to force her body under control to no avail. Now her entire body was aching with the pound from her veins,   
after wanting this for so long and it finally happening her senses were acting as though they'd like nothing more than to make her body   
implode on itself. 

A gliding sensation on her hair follicles made her realize his head was sliding away from it's perch on her skull and lowering itself down   
to hers. She looked up wearily to meet it, and almost gasped aloud at what she saw. 

His gaze was, frightening, the kind of stare a starving man might give a T-bone steak. His normally uneventful black eyes were now wide   
and more like a black whole than the space between stars. The small triangles of white on either side of the black dilated pupils were as   
bright as the sun in the dim confines of the car interior. His lips were the worst though as they slopped into a psychotic grin, a pink   
section of tongue kept sliding back and forth at intervals over his lower lip, and either her imagination was finally getting the better of   
her or Amanda was sure they were swollen slightly. 

"W-Winter?" 

"It'll be fine, I…want to be gentle with you." 

What an odd thing to say, especially the way he said it with his voice grossly deformed and gritty. 

Now his hand was busy winding around her and unclasping her seat belt, freeing her from the thick straps and making the space   
between them nonexistent. Amanda had the flighty fear that thy were becoming one body, she liked Winter, but hell, there was no way   
she'd want to be stuck with him forever. 

~**~ Oh baby, you're the only thing in this whole world that's pure and good and right. And wherever you are and wherever you go,   
there's always gonna be some light. But I gotta get out I gotta break it out now before the final crack of dawn. So we gotta make the   
most of our one night together, when it's over you know we'll both be so alone ~**~ Bat out of hell by Meatloaf 

Winter had spent the drive her reading her befuddled thoughts; it was an unfair advantage his kind had as humans couldn't   
shield their thoughts. 

Each one was full of nothing but want for him and what he might have in mind, driving her out to the middle of nowhere alone. 

Amanda was no virgin and knew damn well what was going on, Jason had quite literally called her out on the subject one day during   
lunch at McDonald's while the four of them were taking greedy bites from their cheeseburgers and Big Macs. Winter still admired the way   
she didn't feel ashamed of it, she proudly stated that she'd lost it to the school's then quarterback Jared Johnson at the tender age of   
fifteen. 

That came up in her mental conversation with herself as well, and surprisingly Winter found that she'd only done that in hopes to make   
him jealous, he and Jared had a slight rivalry back then. She'd hoped that Winter would become enraged and go head butt the doof or   
something. 

No such luck princess. He mused, but now she was going to get more than she bargained for— 

Then he caught her last thought, it thundered through his brain like a gun shot wound. 

((Oh shit, it feels like we're becoming, like, one person! Oh man, I like Winter, but hell, there's no way I want to be stuck with him forever.)) 

He didn't know why that stung so badly, maybe because stuck with him forever was exactly what he had in mind. 

Well, he would fix that. If he was going to take such a chance on this, making himself happy and possibly gaining a wife, he was going   
to godamn have someone who wanted to be stuck with him forever. And there was one definite way to do that. 

He smiled encouragingly at her, then pushed forward and met her up turned lips with a small touch. She moaned happily and then took   
it upon herself to lengthen and deepen the kiss. 

Winter supported her back as she hovered below his much larger form, her hands reaching up and tangling themselves around his thick   
powerful neck. Hell, if he'd had known she was this good of a kisser before he would've tried this stunt much earlier. She was seventeen   
but was sparking Winter to life with her lip massages with the professionalism of a master temptress. 

Winter could feel the stinging sensation in his gums as their writhing bodies contracted and pulled all over the car, the end result left   
them sprawled out over the back seats with her delicate frame pinned beneath him. Finally after an agonizing long session of their   
tongues darting and overpowering one another she had to back off slightly for a breath, panting and shivering as Winter took it upon   
himself to continue the kisses in a more southern direction. 

She giggled airily, the sound of chimes in a light summer rain, when his butterfly kisses reached the hook where both her collar bones   
met. Then he glided back up, dragging his tongue and swerving it about in small swirls as he went. He only went to mid neck now,   
kissing almost desperately and settling himself in for whatever she might do once he started feeding. 

He hadn't planned it like this, his goal was to just have a cutesy little make out session and then drive her home around midnight,   
where Jon would be waiting just like every night before, using his powers he'd influence the little mute wolf boy to exchange blood and   
transform her into their kind, then in the morning he'd be there to hold her and tell her he was there for her. 

Now, as he felt the pin pricks of his canines lashing mercilessly into his lower lip, he knew there was no chance he'd be able to disengage   
himself from her now. So, no big deal, he'd change her into a vampire and conjure up an excuse later. He wanted a decent bride   
anyway, not one that might dig through his garbage given the chance. 

A vein throbbed beneath the velvety skin of his lips, throbbing at the joint where top and bottom met and begging for a nibble. 

~**~And I want, to rip his eyes out, just for looking at you. And I want, to rip his heart out, just for hurting you, yes I do ~**~ I do by   
Nickleback 

Jon reared and snorted wildly through his lengthened wolf nose as he sank nearer to the darkened car. 

The putrid smell of mixed saliva and a more toxic sent from separate warm and sweaty bodies was enough to painfully burn the insides   
of his sensitive nostrils, he whined slightly and then took to pawing his nose into the field dirt to drown the sent. 

After the smell of something natural was serving as an effective barrier to anything else he whipped his head back up, ears pricking   
forward and leaning towards the car's trunk to see what he could hear. 

He'd never really appreciated how sickening the sounds of predator teeth ripping into soft silky human skin was before then, his blazing   
yellow wolf eyes dropped open in shock as the gnawing and tearing sound was replaced with the gushing of warm crimson. 

A few sounds echoed repeatedly, bouncing from one ear to the other. The steady lapping sound of Winter feeding, a drizzling as missed   
droplets fell in a stream onto the leather seat and made rain drop sounds, and the sound of Amanda's broken flesh, sounding   
remarkably like someone had a peeled orange in their hand and squeezed…hard. 

Amanda! He yelled mentally, ad for once he was able to express his morn with his voice. In his wolf transformation he could make wolf   
sounds, now he threw his head back against the tuff of his rough black fur in a droning howl full of sadness. 

As his short song ended Jon listened again to the car, where the frantic sounds of someone being essentially caught in the act turned   
the car into a wildly bouncing and groaning machine instead of a secluded place for Winter's plots. 

Jon barked excitedly before backing up on his four straggly legs and fading into the grass, the instant he was safely out of sight the   
driver's side door burst open and a mussed looking Winter shot out. 

"What the fuck! Who the hell is here?" He bellowed, not bothering to try and restrain his rage. 

Jon snickered to himself at the sight of Winter's body twisting around in a small circle wildly, as though some spirit had taken control of   
his body and was maneuvering it in quick jerky motions. 

Winter's shirt was rolled up untidily against his 'six pack' abdomens, they stood stark against the bareness of the night air and their   
perfectly formed washboard duplication heaved up and down rapidly with his agitated breathing. His powerful tree trunk thick arms were   
lead at his sides, hands clenched together until his knuckles were white. 

His face was the best though; eyes wide and nostrils flaring like a startled horse as his slim face swung about looking for the intruder on   
his feeding. 

Well, well, well, look who got caught with his pants down…. literally. 

Winter erupted a growl at Jon's haughty mental comment and the mental laughter that followed. "Regan? Is that you?" 

Give the man a prize for his oh so brilliant deduction. 

Jon's sarcasm was going to send Winter over the edge in another second it seemed, now the towering beastly man was tearing around   
the clearing's premises, bashing the grass aside with his powerful arms to pear in and supposedly find Jon. He was now in full vampire   
mode, his face a healthy pale glow from the new blood inside him and his open mouth laden with dangerous looking picket fence like   
teeth. 

With every new section of grass Winter checked Jon stealthily slunk to a patch on the exact opposite side, hunkered low to the ground   
with his caved in belly gliding along on the ground and balancing on the very tips of his padded wolf feet. 

What'sa matter big boy, can't find me? Over here! 

Winter threw himself to the area and dug through the grass with a kind of fury volcanoes didn't posses. 

Nope, not there, maybe here? 

Winter checked again, this time letting forth a mighty roar of frustration to find no Jon again. 

How about—Here! 

Jon gathered up his feral limbs under his slim body, his body tense and rigged like a fleshy spring. Then he launched himself with a   
mighty push of all his strength into the air growling and raising his lips in a terrifying snarl. Winter 'omphed' at the body jarring impact   
and the two went sprawling, bouncing up from the dirt like martial art students and then flinging themselves back at one another with   
teeth and claws barred. 

~**~ Tomorrow's another day, and I am not afraid, so bring on the rain ~**~ Bring on the Rain by Jo Dee Messina 

"Ouch." Amanda told herself as she braced both hands against the leather seats below her and pushed herself up slowly. 

Apparently the action had been the queue for the Riverdance troupe in her skull to begin their finale, Amanda moaned pitifully and   
dropped back to the seat and waited patiently for them to finish. 

Hurt, hurt, hurt. Her entire body, just, well, hurt. 

It wasn't the sated hurt she'd had all those times before with guys, it was a physical burn and hammer pounding on every inch of her   
body at the same time. 

Then of course there was this horrible pain at her neck. 

Tenderly her hand wavered out from where it was pinned at an uncomfortable angle beneath her and shakily made its way through the   
moist heavy air to her throat. The slight touch her fingertips gave off was enough to make her scream out in pain and jerk the hand   
away to waist level. 

Peeking down at them, Amanda watched as the fresh blood trickled down the length of her deft fore fingers in winding rivulets. The poor   
lighting made the liquid appear black as oil and seemingly as slick. 

"Eww." 

Well, well, aren't we articulate? She spat at herself mentally, a never before encountered hiss of cruelty in her usual soft voice. 

Remember what happened baka? Prince charming…Drank. Your. Fucking. Blood. 

Yeah, she remembered. The new memory brought fresh tears to her eyes, she had not cried since that vacation in Montana so long ago.   
Now they spilled over her rounded cheeks freely and dripped into her open sobbing mouth, bitter sweet as she remembered the pain of   
having her throat ripped and torn at. She watched the discovery channel, and wasn't effected to badly when the cheetah dropped the   
gazelle and ravaged the terrified animal's velvety throat. 

It has a new meaning when you were the gazelle, now doesn't it? 

She'd never been more scared in her life than when Winter's soft little kisses had transformed into the feeling of having a searing   
branding iron with two edges slammed into your veins, and the sounds of him feeding while she stared at the Acura's sloped ceiling in   
deathly shock. 

Then, then something made his head come up in a hurry. His mouth slid away from the gaping hole in her neck with a disgusting wet   
sound. Ropey saliva tinged rouge with her fresh blood clung from the hamburger wound to his lips, the threads bowing and finally   
breaking as Winter pulled away. 

He speared his way out of the car, like an enraged bull in a china shop, then slammed shut the door and left Amanda alone with her   
pain. 

Left her to die. 

She was dying, she still stared blankly at the ceiling and felt the minutes tick by. It was amazing how acute her senses were while her   
body was burning itself out, better than they had ever been before in their worst state. 

She felt the puddle of blood flood down from her throat and soak her clothing before it's cold stinging sensation filtered through to bare   
skin and gave her goose bumps, she heard besides herself the tick of her pumping veins through the gash and the wet gushy sounds of   
more blood recycling itself back the way it'd come to her heart as there was no longer an alternative route to her head. Then she   
counted the fading sounds of her heart bestilling itself, and strangely enough felt the warm honey color fade from her skin to a ghostly   
white. 

Her heart beats were developing at the pace of someone walking slowly when the door opened again. 

A form smaller than Winter struggled through the split between the passenger and driver seat to the back where she laid, a pair of warm   
and strong hands clasped around her shoulders and shook with the utmost gentleness. 

"Amanda? Oh god, Amada! Please Amanda!" The voice was high pitched, like a boy going through and excruciating case of puberty, and   
very, very desperate. 

She cracked open an eye then to see why Winter'd come back, it didn't make sense then, because the voice was too soft to be his, and   
the shape was to elongated and not built enough. But who else would be out here in the middle of nowhere? 

"Jon." She mumbled, recognizing him from the long raven hair that was hanging down around his frightened looking face and concealing   
them both like a shower curtain of some kind. 

"Yeah, it's me. Oh god Amanda, you're so…hurt." 

Her body spazamed again against her will, bucking around and then twisting in Jon's firm grip. She coughed, and the sputtering sound   
sent more blood spilling from her mouth and around her chin. 

"No, oh my-no! Amanda here! Listen to me!" 

She wanted nothing more then than to backhand him and go to sleep, her body was just finished-done. All she wanted to do was close   
her eyes and drift off… 

He half lidded eye she had peeked open fell shut, and she zoned out. The kind of zoning you do when you fall asleep in class without   
intending to and then force yourself awake, afraid that a classmate might hear you snore or something. 

Instead the sensation that woke her was the feeling of Jon's mouth covering her own, moving slightly as he sucked up the blood she   
was bubbling out and then turning his head to spat the rich stuff out over the seat edge. The technique for someone removing the   
poison from a snakebite. 

It didn't take long for her mouth to clear up all together, leaving her with a lingering copper taste and a cottony dryness. Either Jon   
didn't know his work was finished or this was how he handled his panic in some perverse way, the movement between mouth and seat   
side continued. 

Amanda nearly was about to put a half hearted effort into pushing him away, the next contact of lips stopped her objection dead on as   
she tasted something strange in Jon's throat with the taste of her own cooling blood gone. 

It was not the usual copper taste of blood, this was rich and fattening and…yummy. But it was defiantly blood, from someone else rather   
than she or Jon. 

Amanda sucked at the insides of Jon's lips, his eyes locked onto her's wide and surprised beyond all else. His captivation was enough   
time for Amanda to completely clean the cavern of his mouth from the delectable new blood, quickly he realized what she was up to and   
wrenched his head backwards. 

Amanda licked lazily at the last traces of the treasure on her lips while Jon stared on horrified. 

"Oh shit no Amanda, you can't have that! It's…" His face puckered for a second, twisted into a look of passionate fury. "It's Winter's   
blood." 

The next few seconds went quickly, Jon was all together flustered and uncontrollable in this new panic. With an elegant swoop of his   
clawed fingers, he turned her face harshly to the sides, watching the wound in her neck close from the new factor of vampire blood   
seeping through her. He turned her face back only to growl at her, raising his left hand to the still hooked shaped one, and as easily as   
a teenage cutter gashed open his own wrists with the talon like nails. 

Amanda glared over the outline of the sliced wrist being shoved against her mouth, eyes narrowing to evil slants as she watched on   
accusingly. 

"I'm sorry A-Amanda!" Jon stuttered, pushing the underside of his wrist to her mouth and forcing open her lips with the pressure. "But I   
can drowned out his blood with mine…maybe…if we get it done quickly." 

Amanda swallowed a droplet of Jon's blood, and grinned savagely into his palm. It tasted very much like the last good stuff and now   
she'd get all she wanted. 

~**~ And then you took the words right out of my mouth, oh-it must have been while you were kissing me! You took the word right our   
of my mouth, and I swear it's true…I was just about to say I love you ~**~ You took the words right out of my mouth by Meatloaf 

Amanda gasped, ignoring the migraine completely and shooting up in the seat. 

Her straying eyes knew exactly where to look, they spotlighted the floor beside the seat. 

Jon's crumpled form was in a mangled position there on the floor. His once long elegant frame bunched up in painful contorted ways as   
he covered the floor, not that he would complain anymore, Amanda realized with a shudder. She'd killed him, sucked him dry without a   
care in the world. 

A tear trickled down her face, the first in a new series as she slowly glanced towards the front of the decay smelling Acura. The driver's   
side door was open, and she knew why. 

She had been starving even as Jon's body convulsed in her grasp it's last time, she licked her chops and simply removed herself from   
the car, walking calmly and purposely through the wild grass to where she could smell the remains of Winter. 

The new blood in her system had transferred every last detail of what'd went on while she lied there dying in the car. 

Winter was lamia, which she knew now to be a born vampire. Jon was a werewolf, courtesy of his supposed dog attack when they were   
younger. The night world, oh, she knew about that too. Everything Jon knew she knew now. 

Winter and Jon had a vicious battle; she hadn't noticed it when he'd come for her but Jon was near death himself, badly banged up was   
the understatement of the century. All in all however, he'd defeated the powerful vampire Winter and his body was her's for the taking. 

It wasn't the fresh blood of humans that she would normally need to subside her in the transformation, but Amanda Liberty had become   
a special case. The combined force of equal vampire and werewolf blood, the ultimate hybrid. Jon's blood following Winter's through her   
system had not eliminated the other, instead they swirled and mixed together in a toxic blend. 

She drained what was left of Winter heartily and with a certain glee brought on by revenge, then drunken with the bloated feeling of a   
system full of all powerful blood she'd stalked back to the car for some rest and further snacking on Jon's corpse if she became hungry. 

They all wanted me, used me in their little game of win the prize, and would hurt me without care just to make sure I'd be theirs forever…so why do   
I feel so very bad? 

Amanda bawled until her sobs became hiccups and her chest stung, then as calmly as she could she began to control herself again. 

What's done is done, right? 

Amanda nodded to herself meekly, tucking her legs up to her chest and holding them with both arms. She settled her pointed chin on   
her kneecaps and began to think. 

You'll never accomplish anything sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself, this isn't Amanda at all. So get your ass up, get the Jon out of here; you   
have better senses now, wolf senses, and he is starting to smell really bad; and go home. Thorn is a vampire, the one person you can turn to now. 

Rubbing at her tear stained red eyes with the back of her hand Amanda giggled wildly, of course Thorn is a vampire! 

It made so much sense now, everything. 

~**~ On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? 

Will he offer me his mouth? 

Yes. 

Will he offer me his teeth? 

Yes. 

Will he offer me his jaws? 

Yes. 

Will he offer me his hunger? 

Yes. 

Again, will he offer me his hunger? 

Yes! 

Will and will he starve without me? 

Yes! 

And dose he love me? 

Yes! 

Yes. 

On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses? 

Yes. 

I bet you say that to all the boys ~**~ 

Author's rants~ Well? What'd you think? I'm dying to know! I feel like even if I didn't write this as well as I might have (before my   
horrible case of writer's black that's been effecting me since Christmas break) this is probably my favorite fic! It's my baby! 

*Chibi Julian-san pops up from the shadows, perches on Author's shoulder*: Psh, whatever, you pulled it out of your- 

I believe that's all from the peanut gallery! 

Chibi Julian-san: *starts reading the fic* You need help, serious mental help. 

Oh, and what about you shadow boy?! He who stalks people? 

Chibi Julian-san: This Amanda chick is a lot like you, you know, except for the line about being 'devastatingly beautiful', no one with   
freaking blue hair can be devastatingly beautiful you freak. 

*Author growls and flicks Chibi Julian-san off her shoulder to the floor* Sorry about that folks...anyways...This is what might be   
considered an introduction to my character Amanda who I'm going to use in an upcoming fic staring the Circle Daybreak, and involving a   
special twist with Lupe from Soulmate! 

By the way, Meatloaf kicks much ass. 

Huzzah! Please read and review, I implore you guys! Criticism welcome, this is not a finished effort and you the reader can make it   
better! *corny alert goes off* Go on, click the neat little submit review button! You can do it! 

One question, considering how overused some ideas for original chars are, was this one pretty original? Now my character is an awesome   
mix between werewolf and vampire! A...a werepire! 

*Chibi Damon-san pops up on the opposite shoulder, kick's Author's neck*: You can't do that! 

Why not? Hmm, jealous? 

Chibi Damon-san: ....no one likes you anyways *disappears in a tiny poof of smoke* 

Ha, I love winning battles with my shoulder angels. Notice they both happen to be 'bad' yeah, that's the point. I'm demented and did a   
little 'get better' fic for myself when I was in the hospital where I transformed all my favorite LJS chars into Chibies for my enjoyment. 

(for those of you who don't know what the hell I'm talking about~ Chibies are the creation of Japanese artists, they are familiar   
chars in the form of one inch tall little people that harass their creators) 

Hmm, I might put one of those on the site if I am bored. 

Bie bye! 

~Latalia 


End file.
